


So you hate me?

by larrysmut69 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Gay Sex, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, no prep, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/larrysmut69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn says he hates Louis in an interview as a joke. When they get home Louis punishes him for it and shows he doesn't really hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you hate me?

Ok this was a prompt that someone gave me about and interview where zayn says he hates Louis of something I accidentally posted it when I wasn’t finished so had to delete it. But here it is enjoy (:  
(P.S I haven’t proof read it so sorry for any mistakes)

" so you hate me do you ?" Louis asked as soon as him and zayn where alone in their flat. The younger boy turned his head as soon as he heard this to look at his older boyfriend " of course not boo, it was just a joke" he said laughing as he made his way into the kitchen being stopped by the older boy on the way there " it didn’t sound like a joke to me" the Doncaster boy growled as he pushed Zayn against the nearest wall kissing him roughly. The tanned boy Instantly kissed back moaning slightly he had never seen this side of Louis before but he knew he liked it. After a short make-out section between the pair Louis pushed Zayn away " go to our room and strip " he hissed in his ear as he watched the boy scamper off to there room. Louis waited a few minutes before walking into Zayn, having a drink first and texting a few people. When he finally did walk into his naughty boyfriend he did not expect him to be fucking himself with a plastic dick. He took a moment to watch the sene in front of him before walking in to stop it. " having fun ?" He asked smirked as he slapped Zayn’s bum hard making the younger boy jump and let out a scream as he didn’t know Louis was there. Louis laughed when he heard Zayn’s scream " shh princess if you are going to be screaming tonight it’s only allowed to be my name " he said as he slapped his boyfriends bum a few more times.

The next thing Zayn knew he was tied down to his and Louis bed face down with his bum stuck high up in the air and his boyfriend walking around him slowly with something in his hand that he was preventing him from seeing. ‘SMACK’ the object hit Zayn hard against him ‘SMACK’ ‘SMACK ‘SMACK’ the mysterious object hit the boy three more times before it was dropped to the floor leaving Zayn’s bum a light shade of red. ” Are you going to be a good boy ?” Louis asked whispering softly in Zayn’s ear licking the inside a bit causing the boy to whimper and nod. Louis smiled widely at the younger boy as he untied him “get and your knees now” he said roughly in his ear as the obeyed ” open” he said as he got his hard cock out his jeans shoving it in Zayn’s face as the boy took Louis member into his mouth and started to suck on it gaging a bit because of the size and because Louis was pushing it as far down as it would go. Zayn kept sucking on Louis till he pulled out of his mouth cumin on his face, zayn looked up at Louis innocently “look at you” Louis smirked wiping some of his cum of zany’s face with his finger and putting if in the younger boys mouth “such a little slut arn’t you” he said smirking as Zayn nodded “my slut” Louis said kissing zayns forehead. Zayn kept looking up at Louis inosontly “Louis” he finally spoke out “yes love?” He asked “please will you fuck me?” The younger asked fully hard on from what had happened since the two boys had got home. Louis chuckled a bit “ok get up on the bed hands and knees” zayn nodded scampering up onto the bed getting on his hands and knees with his bum stuck up the way he knew Louis liked it. Louis smiled watching Zayn for a minute “do you want prep zaynie?” He asked strocking his boyfriends back softly taking in the beauty of the younger boy, Zayn shook his head “no” the older boy smirked as he got behind his younger boyfriend “you sure?” He asked as he lined himself up with Zayns hole getting ready to push in when ready “yes Louis! Just fuck me already!” Louis nodded as he pushed himself into zayn in one thrust “fuck!” Zayn screamed moaning as he did “do you like that?” Louis whispered into Zayns ear harshly as he slowly thrusted into the boy below him, Zayn nodded eagerly “fuck yes Louis! Yes harder!” He moaned as Louis nodded thrusting harder into Zayn “M’ close!” The younger off the two yelled moaning as he did “me too babes” Louis breathed thrusting into Zayn hard “Looouuuis” zayn moaned loudly as he came all over his stomach/bed sheets Louis smirked as he thrusted in three more times more cumin himself and pulling out collapsing next to zayn pulling his boyfriend close “do you still hate me?” He asked catching his breath  
“Depends will you fuck me again if I say no?” Zayn asked cheekily making Louis laugh “god I love you” he smiled before both boys fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
